character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rozalin (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Rozalin= |-|Zenon= Summary Rozalin is the supposed daughter of Overlord Zenon. She has lived a secluded life in her mansion until she was accidentally summoned by Adell's mother and Adell promised to take her back to her father. It is later revealed that Rozalin isn't the real Zenon, Rozalin is. Zenon is a being who suffered constant bloodshed and betrayal, they killed everyone they met which made everyone give them the title of The God of All Overlords. Eventually, Zenon decided to reincarnate in a different body to escape their own violent existence. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Rozalin |''' Zenon, The God of All Overlords '''Origin: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Gender: Female |''' Zenon's gender is never stated but is assumed to be a female '''Age: 18 |''' Zenon's age is unknown '''Classification: Demon, Overlord's Daughter |''' Overlord '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Rozalin=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Marksmanship, Statistics Amplification, Elemental Manipulation via Ice Manipulation, Flight, Magic |-|True Zenon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Destruction, Magic, Immortality (Type 1 & 6), Resurrection, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Negation, Power Nullification |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Has fought Baal and Killia) |''' 'Complex Multiverse Level '(Nullified a powerful attack from Gig with little effort) '''Speed: MFTL+ (Has fought against Laharl) | MFTL+ (Nullified an attack from Gig with ease) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Average | Superhuman '''(Defeated 1000 Demon Lords and 100 Overlords in a single night) '''Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres |''' Standard melee range to Planetary '''Standard Equipment: Pistol, Minigun |''' None '''Intelligence: High | Average Weaknesses: Rozalin doesn't have much combat experience |''' None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that Rozalin can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Rose Thorns: Rozalin pulls out a Mini Gun and shoots the enemy. ** Kneel Before Me: Rozalin raises a group of allies' attack, special attack and accuracy. ** Crest Roses: Rozalin shoots the enemy multiple times to freeze them before putting a seal on them which breaks after she shoots it. ** Rose Liberation: Rozalin seals a spell in ice before dropping the ice on the enemy which breaks it and the spell creates a massive explosion. ** Severe Aeshema: Rozalin breaks the seal that's holding back her powers, before turning into Zenon. This increases her power by 50% and gives access to the skill, Dark Liberation. ** Dark Liberation: Zenon obliterates the area by makes two massive wings of energy that reach past the clouds. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Rozalin can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buff that lives in items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Rozalin | True Zenon Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1